


Hanna Finds Out

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Licking, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna finds Alison sitting behind one of the desks at school and quickly figures out that they're not the only ones in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanna Finds Out

Hanna sighed as she walked around the school, she had been trying to find Alison for the last ten minutes but there was no sign. She stopped outside one of the classrooms when she heard a loud sigh, and cautiously opened the door.

"...Oh, there you are Ali. I've been looking everywhere for you" Hanna stated.

"H-Hanna...uh, what do you want?" Alison asked, a blush on her face.

"Our English teacher wanted me to give you this. Why weren't you in the lesson?" Hanna questioned, as she handed Alison the paper.

"I was...I was just sitting here...thinking" Alison said, breathing fast.

"Are you alright?" Hanna inquired.

"Y-yes! I'm fine..." Alison trailed off, as she squirmed in her seat.

"Okay...I'll see you later then" Hanna said as she turned around and left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

She was about to walk away when she heard a loud moan. Turning back around she could see Alison was now writhing in the chair.

"Oh God, right there Em" She cried.

Hanna let out a small gasp when she realised Emily must have been under the desk. She gulped as she felt her own pussy getting wet. She'd never admit it but she'd always had a thing for both girls.

"Y-yes, I'm so close...harder" Alison moaned, as she started thrusting her hips down.

Soon Hanna could tell her panties were wet and Alison was almost coming, her ear pressed against the door, trying to hear more.

"Yes...yes...oooooh!" She cried, coming loudly.

Hanna had become unbalanced by the large shout, and embarrassingly fell into the door, falling into the classroom.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Alison asked with a smirk.

"I...uh, sorry" Hanna replied.

"Close the door" Alison told her, as Hanna did so.

"Come a bit closer" Alison then said.

"Emily, come out from the desk" Alison ordered.

Hanna let out small gasp as Emily did so, and found she was completely naked. The desk only covered the bottom half of her, but Hanna could now clearly see her ample cleavage and once again felt her panties getting wet.

"Em's a good pussy licker, aren't you?" Alison exclaimed.

"Alison!" Emily scolded.

"God Em, can't you see she's practically begging for it. Why don't you give her what she wants?" Alison smirked, making Hanna blush.

"Sit down" Alison ordered Hanna, as she did so, now having a good view of Emily's pussy.

"Like what you see, huh?" Alison asked.

Reluctantly Hanna nodded, as Alison brushed a finger into Emily's pussy.

"She's already come twice today, have a taste" Alison said, bringing her finger towards Hanna's mouth.

She eagerly opened her mouth as Alison shoved her fingers in, thrusting them as Hanna suck the cum off.

"Good girl, now pull your panties off" Alison smirked. 

Biting her lip, Hanna did so and then gave them to Alison, who breathed them in.

"God, they are so soaked you slut" Alison exclaimed.

"...Sorry" Hanna mumbled.

"Don't be. I'm sure Em's going to give you a good time" Alison said, as Emily dropped to her knees in front of Hanna.

Emily slowly put her hands on Hanna's thighs and parted them. Her skirt rose up, showing her wet pussy.

"God, you need her so bad don't you?" Alison grinned.

"Y-yes" Hanna cried.

Emily leaned forward, lightly brushing one finger, down Hanna's clit, gathering up the wetness.

"Please..." Hanna moaned.

"Let's get you a bit more riled up" Alison smirked as she went down on her knees behind Hanna.

She then got her hands under Hanna's shirt and starting trailing up until she got to the clasp of her bra and tugged it off. Bringing her hands back up, she groped Hanna's round breasts in both her hands, and then started tugging at her nipples.

"So soft..." Alison trailed off, as she started teased them.

Soon Hanna was even more wet, and was thrusting her hips.

"Ah, ah. We decide when you come" Alison whispered into her ear.

She then came around Hanna's side and latched onto one of her nipples through her thin blouse.

"Oh...yes" Hanna cried, the warm pressure making her even more horny.

"Yes, God...I...I'm going to...oooooh!" Hanna cried, as she came.

"Naughty girl, you came before we told you" Alison scolded.

"I'm sorry, it just felt so-oh!" Hanna moaned, as suddenly Emily's tongue was now on her pussy.

"Can't believe you came from me just touching your nipples you slut" Alison exclaimed.

"Wait...oh, it's too much" Hanna said, trying to get away from Emily.

"This is what happens to bad girls" Alison explained, as she held Hanna's hips in place.

Soon Emily was sucking on Hanna's clit, with two fingers fucking her, as Hanna squirmed and moaned.

"Oh God...too much..." Hanna cried, tears in her eyes.

Soon Emily found her G-spot and was thrusting faster into Hanna.

"Oh...oh...ooooooh!" Hanna moaned, as she came for a second time.

"Round three?" Alison smirked.


End file.
